


light screen

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, I Wrote A Thing Again, Slight Bondage, aw yeah, but it's consensual, corsola having a good time, faba is a cunt, fancy word for the sucky sucky, girlfriend torture by this fic existing, here, honestly i only made this to annoy kate, hugh bottom, i finally have the courage to show my face, i swear i'm a good gf, in the pokemon fandom, its the handcuffs, kate is gonna kill me, like in canon, lusamine is a terrible person, lusamine is slightly manipulative, lusamine smirk kink, no direct confirmation of consent, no penises allowed, oh no, overly-detailed descriptions of a character, please don't lynch me, she's my gf, the good secks, the last smutfic ill ever make, this can only mean bad things, those water types probably fucked, unless kate does something to piss me off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lusamine gets another grunt in her office for some fun. rinse and repeat, she's done this loads of times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xOceanWhispersx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOceanWhispersx/gifts).



> i'm so sorry

White.  
There was so much white.  
The large, manmade structure floating in the crystalline oceans of Alola known as Aether Paradise was simply covered in the eggshell hue. Accompanying the tones of color were shades of shiny gold, a secondary color much pleasing to the eye of Katelyn, a paradise employee here on a summer internship while she finished up her last year of college.

The extra money was great and all, but the stocky ginger woman really thought she was being overworked here. A lack of managers in the foundation meant she was being ordered around by the chief branch manager, a snappy individual who she thought needed to pull the proverbial stick up his ass out. 

Faba had them working all day for the past few weeks on a new large feline pokemon enclosure near the main sanctuary elevator, and such that floor had been closed for three weeks while the ill-mannered male had them working day and night, carrying supplies and having them work with nails and hammers until their fingers were cramping and their moods were successfully negative. Such was the life of an Aether grunt.

Today however, Kate had found herself with a well-deserved break this afternoon, and she was loitering near the elevator, attempting to find a useful way to spend her time. She let out a soft exhale and leaned against a powder white wall, the cool metal of the building sending a shiver directly up her spine. She didn't really know how to spend her free time, not having enough time to take a private boat out to one of the islands or having too little time to start planning for her next job.

She sighed in frustration, pulling at her V necked shirt, pressing against the bones of her collar. Her legs started moving on her own, a glowering expression flowering on her features as she stepped onto the elevator. A male grunt that stepped onto the lift alongside her gave her a friendly smile, pressing the button for the lift to ascend to the sanctuary.

"Hey, Kate." The voice of the grunt beside her rang out in a soft and whispery tune, right as the strawberry blonde female leaned against one of the lift gates. Her sky blue eyes opened fully in concentration, recognizing the kid in front of her. He was Gavin, a thin and short kid still in his third year of highschool on an internship just like hers. While Kate originated from Johto, the boy in front of her was purely Alolan and it showed in the way his eyes were big and slanted, his short, thin frame boxy. Kate considered him to be a little brother of sorts, despite only knowing him for a few months.

"Hello." She greeted with a smile, straightening as the lift shot up at an alarming rate. Gavin shuddered as he gripped the fences, Kate noticing he still hadn't adjusted to the speed after all these days. 

"I was just going to get these materials to Faba.." The purple haired male chimed, his voice quite pleasant to the ginger woman's ears. With a significant droop in the cheeriness in his voice, he continued. "I heard Lusamine was near the corsola enclosures.. I wanted to meet her, but.." He gestured to the packet of wood he was dragging along, a white, dirty bag that was nearly half the size of himself.

"Lusamine?" Katelyn echoed, just as the lift came to a shivering stop at the sanctuary. Maybe she could meet up with the famed blonde that ran the foundation.. It would certainly be a good use of her time, fraternizing with the one that had complete control of her asshole boss.

"Yeah." Gavin said, sighing as he dragged the big bag of supplies after him. "I won't be able to even see her from where I'm working.." He said in despair. "Anyways, see ya around." He added quickly, turning and beginning to haul his load further down a white walkway.

Kate hummed and looked around as she stepped off the elevator, resigning to walking along the pathways and hoping she could catch a glimpse of the foundation leader. Her legs took her to the very edge of the sanctuary, filled with glass that allowed an elegant view of the ocean and of a side of Ula'Ula island. She smiled at the sight, plopping herself down on the ground to stare at the water.

Rippling waves concealed numerous water type Pokemon, from flashy red and soft blue basculine, to hues of pinks from female frillish and hidden baby blues of males, to waters filled with multicolored bruxish and soft yellow lights that could only belong to lanturn. She smiled at that; lanturn were usually only found in the Johto region, the region that was her birthplace.

"Excellent view.." Muttered a mature, feminine voice from behind. Kate sighed in bliss, using the glass wall as a guide to help her get up.

"It sure is.." The college student replied, turning around. Shock shot up her spine as the realization that she was not, in fact, conversing with a lowly aether grunt but Lusamine, the grand ringleader of this entire foundation. Kate's jaw slackened as Lusamine's emerald green gaze bore into her own sky blue one.

The taller woman was absolutely stunning. Kate's cheeks heated up at the mere sight of the woman, from her flowing, golden locks that reached past her bottom, to her elegantly shaped curves and her pale skin. Her attire was that of a wealthy individual's, a short dress with a gold fade at the tip, and heels that looked like they could crush flesh. Kate appreciated the woman being in her general vicinity.

"I..." Kate began, pressing her back against the glass wall. Lusamine giggled, a high pitched melodious sound emanating from her being. It was as if Arceus himself had crafted the shell for her being, taking care to make the vessel absolutely extravagantly perfect.

"Katelyn, right?" Lusamine questioned, cocking her head to the side. Her luscious blonde locks followed the movement as her eyes shone with curiosity.

Kate's mouth felt dry, but she swallowed quickly to answer her superior. "Y-Yes.." She stuttered shyly, shoving her hands into her jean pockets. The blonde smiled again.

"Dear dear, what is a pretty thing like you working here?" The older woman questioned amicably, taking a slender finger and running it through the shorter woman's hair.

Kate jumped in surprise, stilling as the chilly temperatured appendage made its way through her light hued hair. She did admit it felt rather nice, and she pressed her legs together instinctively, a light blush remaining on her face at the compliment. "T..Thanks.." She uttered quietly, still taking in the woman's beauty.

Lusamine cocked an eyebrow questionably, her fingertip brushing past the soft cheek flesh of Kate's. "Well dear.." The pale skinned woman began. "I'm really quite lonely here.." She continued, looking around. "Would you care to join me in my walk around the enclosures?" She invited warmly, smoothly interlocking her hand with Kate's.

The ginger stuttered incoherently for a few seconds, shocked that the leader wanted to spend time with her of all people. Her face reddened even more at the physical contact, resigning herself to nodding lest she embarass herself verbally. Lusamine grinned giddily and began to lead the party of two, right up to the third marine cage.

"Look.." Lusamine swooned, craning her neck over the metal bars to gaze at the splashing pokemon swimming around in their pool. "Aren't they just beautiful?" She breathed dreamily, referring to a pair of corsola playing with eachother on the small land segment. Kate blinked and suppressed a small smile. They were rather adorable.

"All this life.. All this natural beauty, mostly untainted by trainers and humans.." Lusamine continued, leading Kate over to a door that read 'MAIN OFFICE' in bright, bold golden lettering. "It can be saved here, and watched over by me.." She continued in the same dreamy tone, that was quite honestly music to Kate's ears. The shorter stocky woman was mostly not paying to the older woman's words, but hesitated once she started to listen. "..All of these Pokemon are practically like my children.." Lusamine finished, smiling with her eyes closed.

Katelyn blinked, finding her unsaid pledge for the Pokemon's safety admirable. She didn't register the taller woman leading her into the office until after Lusamine had shut the door closed, the ginger not realizing the slender woman had locked the door with a silent click. Lusamine moved over to the quite barren room, a large desk in the middle with nothing on it. A few chairs stood at the front of the desk, but a large swivel chair sat behind it, which the Aether Paradise leader sat in. The blonde gestured for Kate to sit, and she did, humming in appreciation for the beautiful room.

Katelyn vaguely noticed the unoccupied desks with nothing but computers and paperwork on them off to the side, but instead, her focus was on Lusamine. Her cheeks flared with heat once again as she realized the older woman's gaze was directly on her's again. "You really are..so..pretty.." Lusamine breathed, while Katelyn's face lit up in embarrassment. Kate pushed the thought of 'maybe she meant that as more than just a simple comment on my appearance' to the back of her mind, choosing to stay silent and smile awkwardly.

Lusamine hummed and turned in her chair, once, twice, three times, deep in thought, seemingly conflicted about something. Finally, she stood up and beckoned for Katelyn to come to the other side of the desk. It took a few moments, but the shorter woman complied and headed over to beside the older woman, who was smiling serenely. "I've made a tough decision." The pure blonde said softly, still staring at Kate with her green orbs.

"What is it, Miss Lusamine?" Kate said with respect, fidgeting in her standing position ever so slightly. This was not uncaught by the sharp eyes of the mature woman, who smiled almost predatorily. Kate stiffened, not having seen this expression on Lusamine's features in the short time she had known the woman.

Instead of answering, the slender blonde leaned down and connected her lips with Katelyn's, who squeaked in surprise at the gesture. The ginger didn't attempt to break away at the intensely passionate kiss, instead enjoying the plush soft lips of the older blonde. Both of their eyes fluttered closed as they made out, Lusamine sitting back onto the big swivel chair with Kate straddling her. They kissed intensely for what seemed like seconds, but was actually a large stretch of minutes. Katelyn felt herself becoming hot, breaking herself away from the kiss to pant heavily in need.

Lusamine smirked softly as she traced a fingertip around the other woman's neck, slowly tugging off the purple V-neck. Katelyn began to shiver hard as the cold air hit her bare skin, gooseflesh spreading on her outer shell as she pressed against Lusamine for warmth. In what seemed like a flash, both of their clothes were off, discarded in a neatly messy pile on another desk. Lusamine finally stepped out of her heels gracefully as Kate kicked off her sneakers.

They kissed again, a hint of roughness in it this time as Lusamine took the lead, pinning the naked Katelyn against the cool desk. They both shuddered in delight, Lusamine breaking away from the kiss as two fingers trailed the stomach area of the ginger. Katelyn barely suppressed a moan, Lusamine attempting to coax out more as her fingers reached deeper, until they brushed the very edge of the strawberry blonde's entrance. Kate groaned and bucked her hips in desperation, Lusamine's coy smile never leaving her as her fingers teased around the ginger's labia.

Katelyn couldn't help herself as her lips opened, a high-pitched melodious moan coming from the insides of her throat. Lusamine groaned in need, massaging her index finger on Katelyn's clitoris as her others delved deep inside her. The noises that the ginger made was reason enough for Lusamine to retract her fingers to Kate's disappointment, the shorter woman letting out a pained groan of want. The older blonde moved Katelyn upwards and spread her naked form on the desk, positioning her head so that her mouth was hovering inches above Kate's opening.

Hot breath from Lusamine's insides blew onto the ginger's vagina, making it twitch slightly. Kate started groaning at an even louder pitch once Lusamine's tongue flicked the outside of her lips, teasing. "A-Ah..! More-!" Kate squealed as she took control, moving her hand to Lusamine's head and pushing it down onto her entrance. Lusamine complied with the request, delving her tongue deep into Kate's core as if it was the last nutrition on earth.

Lusamine began a steady rhythm of licking the blue eyed female's pussy, scraping her teeth ever so slightly over the clitoris as Kate shuddered and squealed. "More! More!" Endlessly chanted Kate. "L-Lusamine..! I'm going to..!" She started. Lusamine pulled away quickly, climbing onto the desk to join Kate. "W-Wha..huh..?" Kate whined, reaching to finish the job herself.

The blonde female restricted her lover's arms, quickly handcuffing them together with the restraints she'd swiped from the open cabinet of the desk. Lusamine coyly smiled, moving Kate's head to her own puffed cherrybush, nudging it against it. "Get me off and I'll make it worthwhile." She instructed mischievously, as Kate began to get hot again. The ginger shivered, beginning to lick Lusamine's entrance, thrusting her wet appendage into her pussy in a nice rhythm.

Lusamine was a master of controlling her moans, smiling satisfyingly before she withdrew another item from her cabinet; a golden and white collar with the tag 'LUSAMINE'S PROPERTY' labeled on it. She attached it to Kate's neck as she thrusted her pelvic area forward, Kate having her face be sat upon as she dutifully worked her tongue for her new mistress.

Lusamine leaned back to enjoy the ride on her new 'property', shifting quick as lightning into a 69 position. Her own tongue teased Kate's vagina as she rolled her thighs onto the ginger, the shorter woman moaning and working her tongue faster. Lusamine sighed lazily yet dreamily, deciding to get it over with sooner than later and quickly fingering Kate until she blew over, the stressed out ginger exploding rapidly onto the blonde's fingers. Lusamine smiled and licked off the girlseed as she herself saw white, orgasming onto Katelyn's features in a nice facial.

They both shifted into a sitting position, Lusamine admiring her juices dripping on the other female's face as she bent over for another kiss, intermixing the orgasmic liquids in their mouths with eachother's saliva. Lusamine hummed in thought as she broke away, Kate almost immediately passing out against the paler woman. The older blonde began to finger herself slowly, riding her long slender appendages until she reached yet another steady climax, aiming it for the collared female's face. More of Lusamime's juices splashed onto the ground, intermingling with the previous orgasms they both faced earlier.

Lusamine sighed happily, getting off the desk to go clean up. This was a nice relaxation session for her, and the strawberry blonde was a good step up from the usual female grunts she summoned to her quarters every now and again. She decided to keep this one, perhaps she'd offer her a permanent job at the foundation? She could use a replacement for the chief branch manager.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mandatory crack second chapter tldr, to cleanse katelyn's eyes after what she has just witnessed. god i can't believe someone would unironically fap to this.

one day this ginger hoe was in the aether foundation bc she worked there and fabass was being a cunt and overworking her delicate trainer ass or whatever and she was like 'fuck you faba i'm going up to the sanctuary' but not actually since she was on a break

so she meets up with this kid on a triangle shaped elevator  
wait  
triangles have three sides  
you know what else has three sides  
thats right  
lusamines hoe ass  
3 + 3 is 6  
the number 6, 3 times is 666  
satans number  
6 + 3 is 9  
69, 666  
the aether lift is illuminati, satan and kinky confirmed

anyways gavin is like 'wink lemme slide in yo dms' and kate is like 'nah bro i'm gay' and gavin is like 'fuck i wish i could hook up wit lusamine instead but fabass is cockblocking me' and runs off

then kate nyooms directly into lusamine's size ZZZZZ rattatas ;)) and is so shocked she is SPEECHLESS and they see corsolas and lusamine is like 'follow me to this office i got free rare candies' and kate is all like 'ya ok seems legit'

then they go in there and have the SECKS and lusamine puts a collar on kate and its all weird and scary and loosamien is kinda scary and wait where are her children in all of this and also the corsolas hooked up and had 999999 children k thanks bye why am i alive


End file.
